Eterno Inferno
by killerana
Summary: Viver na Murder House nunca foi fácil, mas quando não se pode sair, e é assombrado por suas memórias, você descobre que a vida pode piorar depois da morte. Tate e Violet POV.
1. Boa memória

O gramado da frente continuava crescendo cada vez mais rápido, os armários da cozinha continuavam acumulando mais e mais poeira, as luminárias tiffany cada vez mais sujas e opacas, ela estava perdendo seu brilho.

Enquanto os vizinhos queriam distância os turistas queriam chegar cada vez mais perto da casa, da famosa 'murder house'.

A casa estava completamente vazia por dentro, exceto por algumas cadeiras aqui ou ali nos cantos da casa e numa das cadeiras em frente ao balcão da cozinha estava a figura trêmula de uma garota adolescente fumando lentamente seu cigarro, ela tinha aparência bem sadia, mas infeliz, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Ela era o tipo de pessoa que se sentia incompreendida, amargurada e principalmente solitária. Mas sua solidão era mal interpretada, ela não tinha amigos, mas não porque ela não queria, mas porque ninguém poderia entender o que se passava com ela, o que acontecia dentro das paredes de sua casa e o que ela fazia para aliviar a sua dor.

Uma garota rodeada de pessoas mas mesmo assim se sentindo só, assim era Violet Harmon.

Até o dia que o drama chegou ao limite em sua casa por erros de seu pai e eles decidiram mudar para o outro lado do país.

Uma nova cidade, nova escola, nova casa, novas pessoas.

O único pensamento que passava em sua cabeça era "_Merda, estou nesse carro a umas 8 horas e nem acredito que eles estão fingindo que esta tudo bem, eles devem achar que eu sou muito idiota . Isso tudo já esta um lixo, não da pra piorar"_

Seu pai estacionou o carro em frente uma casa grande, com um jardim de rosas na frente.

"Chegamos" anunciou seu pai, Ben descendo do carro.

"Ah, não." Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer enquanto também saia do carro.

"Anime-se Vi, a casa é linda, olha só esse jardim" Sua mãe disse enquanto passava por ela e apontava um jardim de rosas logo na frente com um sorriso. Sua mãe, doce e bonita, mesmo depois do que Ben havia feito a ela, ela ainda estava lá, ainda estava feliz com a mudança.

E tudo que Violet conseguia fazer era encarar a casa de longe de braços cruzados.

A casa parecia agradável, mas tinha algo a mais, ela sabia, ela podia sentir só de olhar para ela. Ali de longe.

Logo que ela entrou na casa, sentiu a diferença entre o clima agradável do lado de fora e o peso que a casa tinha, não era pela madeira escura ou a maioria das janelas fechadas, tinha algo ali, ela podia sentir, e ela gostava.

Voltando lentamente a realidade ela olhou em volta, para os armários, a pia, o jardim da parte de trás da casa que podia ser visto pela janela. Ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pela cozinha, olhando atentamente cada milímetro dela.

Algo tirou sua concentração, tudo que ela fez foi arregalar os olhos e parar de andar subitamente quando sentiu olhos em suas costas, uma tensão no ar, raiva, amargura, um perfume conhecido que fez seu coração apertar e tão rápido quanto apareceu a energia foi embora. O cigarro escapou de seus dedos até o chão e ela colocou sua cabeça contra a parede do armário, ela sabia o que era, não pela tensão, raiva ou amargura no ar, e sim pelo perfume.

Tate.

Ela se lembrava como se fosse ontem dele, do cheiro, do cabelo loiro e bagunçado, dos seus olhos bem escuros e profundos. Ela virou e encostou suas costas no armário e enquanto suas costas escorregavam até o chão ela se lembrou como foi conhecer ele.

Era como encontrar o que se passou a vida toda procurando.

Ela encontrou quem ela sempre precisou, quem ela achou que jamais encontraria. Quanto mais eles conversavam mais ela tinha certeza disso, as semelhanças eram enormes. Ele odiava a escola, ela também, ele odiava a sociedade que eles estavam vivendo,ela também, ele passava muito tempo brigando com sua mãe, ela também, ele se cortava para aliviar sua dor, ela também.

Ela sentiu como se ele fosse capaz de compreender toda sua dor.

Violet abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso mínimo e silencioso, como ela foi tola.

Um barulho alto na escada a fez levantar do chão e sair correndo para ver o que era. Mas obviamente não era nada. Ela já deveria ter se acostumado, mas não tinha feito. Viver numa casa mal assombrada não era fácil.

A casa tinha uma história, uma não, várias, e com ela memórias, almas que nunca poderiam sair daquelas paredes, nunca poderiam seguir em frente, almas boas e inocentes que não mereciam estar ali, almas de pessoas que cometeram erros e almas de pessoas malignas.

Ela era uma dessas almas, era uma adolescente que tinha cometido o erro de se matar sem pensar dentro das paredes daquela casa, mas ela não gostava de pensar nesse dia.

Ela estava morta, era verdade, mas ela se sentia perfeitamente viva. Como se o dia que ela tivesse tomado todas aqueles comprimidos nunca tivesse acontecido. O que a levou a pensar mais uma vez em Tate, ela tinha tomado todos os comprimidos porque não conseguia lidar com a verdade dele estar morto e ter matado, mas fora ele que tentara salva-lá. Ele sempre esteve lá por ela.

Ela sentia falta dele, como poderia não sentir se ele fora o único que a compreendeu completamente em toda a vida?

"Oh, Deus" ela murmurou enquanto debruçava no corrimão da escada.

Pelo corrimão da escada ela pode ver a porta do porão se abrindo e fechando lentamente, quem quer que fosse, não queria ser visto nem ouvido.

Ela desceu as escadas.

Parou em frente a porta do porão e pensou duas vezes antes de se materializar lá dentro. Ela o viu. Sentado em uma cadeira de balanço branca, camiseta preta, suéter cinza cobrindo suas mãos, calça jeans rasgada e um all star preto. O Tate que ela se lembrava.

Ele estava quieto, olhando para o nada, provavelmente absorto em pensamentos, ela pensou em ir embora mas seu corpo não se mexia, tudo que ela conseguia fazer era ficar ali olhando pra ele. As roupas eram as mesmas que ela se lembrava, mas ele não, ele estava diferente, parecia mais sombrio que o normal, balançando pra frente e para trás na cadeira, com os olhos fixos como se fosse em algo que ninguém pudesse ver, só ele.

Ela se sentou na escada do porão e ficou olhando ele balançar para frente e para trás durante horas, minutos? Ela não sabia dizer, quando se esta morto o tempo não importa.

Ela tampouco sabia a quanto tempo não falava com ele, não olhava nos olhos dele, não o abraçava, o beijava...

- Imaginei que estivesse aqui.

- Puta merda mãe! Se eu tivesse viva, provavelmente teria infartado.

- Violet, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Nada. - Ela respondeu corando e arrumando uns fios de seu cabelo.

Sua mãe sentou do lado dela, a abraçou e olhou na direção de Tate.

- Você sente falta dele, não sente?

- Não.

- Não?

- Já disse que não.

- Então porque esta aqui?

Ela não sabia responder, ela não queria.

- Você quer perdoá-lo, não quer?

- Eu jamais vou poder perdoá-lo mãe, não depois de tudo que ele fez.

Tudo que sua mãe fez foi olhar pra ela, dar um meigo sorriso e acariciar os cabelos dela.

- ARGHHHH! – Elas olharam rápido o suficiente para ver Tate espatifando a cadeira em enormes pedaços quando jogou contra a parede. Ele socou a parede e encostou sua cabeça nela chorando desesperadamente.

"Violet" ele murmurou baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para a mãe e filha que o estavam espionando ouvirem.

Foi o suficiente, Violet levantou e saiu correndo do porão chorando o mais rápido que pôde esquecendo completamente de se manter invisível.


	2. Persistente tortura

**Primeiro de tudo, eu queria pedir desculpas pela demorada em colocar aqui o segundo capítulo, eu andei fazendo milhares de coisas e só consegui terminar ele agora e colocá-lo aqui.**

**Queria agradecer a **_**Tami the Strange**_** pelo elogio, significa muito. E quem dera eu ter escrito o roteiro hhahah**

**O capítulo 3 vai demorar bem menos do que esse, eu prometo.**

**Aproveitem e mandem reviews, a opinião de vocês é realmente importante.**

**Tate POV**

Tate virou rápido o suficiente para ver uma garota de cabelos claros sair correndo pela porta do porão.

Violet? Era mesmo ela? Por que ela estava ali? Se recuperando do choque de vê-la, mesmo que de relance depois de tanto tempo, ele subiu a escada o mais rápido que pôde, gritando por ela a plenos pulmões, mas ele não conseguia encontra - lá em lugar algum da casa.

Entre lágrimas e soluços ele passou a tarde toda gritando seu nome e olhando cada cômodo vazio da casa. Nada.

Ele se sentou no chão do que um dia foi a sala de jantar e olhou desconsolado em sua volta. Ele sabia que ela estivera lá, ele a viu, reconheceria seus cabelos em qualquer lugar, em qualquer época, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem vê La. Ele havia sentido sua presença no porão, mas não tinha acredito que fosse realmente verdade, que ele estava certo, tudo que ele pensava era que ele estava perdendo a cabeça, que toda a falta que ele sentia dela estava o deixando louco. Mas ela estivera lá.

Porque?

Era tudo que ele queria perguntar para ela, porque ela estava ali, porque estava vigiando ele, ou talvez ela só tivesse entrado no porão na hora errada. O que ela tinha visto? Ela teria visto ele quebrar a cadeira contra a parede? Chorar descontroladamente e chamar pelo nome dela? O que ela tinha visto? Porque não era capaz de aparecer e falar com ele pelo menos uma vez?

Tudo que ele queria era uma chance.

Uma chance de explicar tudo que ele tinha feito o que tinha feito, porque ele tinha feito. Mas ela nunca daria essa chance a ele.

Ele se deitou lentamente no chão do quarto vazio e fechou os olhos.

O que ele não daria para conseguir dormir, para poder sonhar, para ter um pouco de paz e calma, para arranjar um jeito de tudo se resolver ou pelo menos imaginar que tudo estava resolvido. Mas tudo que passava por sua mente era dor e angústia, raiva e ódio, ele estava sozinho. Realmente sozinho, nem mesmo sua mãe vinha vê-lo mais desde que tinha roubado seu "filho" daquela casa. Mas ele não sentia falta, não mesmo.

- Andou chorando de novo é? – Uma voz ecoou da porta, ele nem precisava levantar e se virar para saber quem era. Hayden. – Que foi queridinho, andou chorando pela sua querida aberração de novo? – Ele ouvia os passos dela, ela estava perto dele agora, ele não ia olhar, tudo que ele fez foi serrar os punhos, ele odiava quando chamavam Violet de 'aberração', principalmente Hayden. –Oh, você não esta falando comigo de novo? É isso? Hahahaa – ela tinha a pior risada do mundo, cortante, uma risada que expressava puro deboche, isso o fez ficar com mais raiva. –Não se esqueça que... – ele sentiu uma cortina de cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto e em seguida um sussurro em seu ouvido – eu sou a única que você tem aqui. – Ele abriu os olhos e socou o ar, ela já tinha ido, os olhos queimando de raiva enquanto em seus olhos lágrimas iam se formando ele se levantou do chão e saiu da sala de jantar.

Hayden, ela nunca o deixava em paz.

Ele subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao sótão, talvez Beau o fizesse sentir melhor, menos sozinho talvez... Ele subiu as escadas do sótão e chamou o irmão, não ouviu nada em resposta, ele não estava lá.

Ótimo, agora todos tinham o deixado sozinho, talvez ele devesse voltar pro porão e ficar mofando sem fazer absolutamente nada lá.

Enquanto ia descendo as escadas do porão ele ouviu uma voz feminina que ele conhecia muito bem "Quem esta ai?" a voz perguntou de lugar nenhum.

- Sou eu Nora. – ele respondeu olhando para a mulher loura, de vestido caro que estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço olhando tristemente para um berço vazio. Ela levantou os olhos lentamente para olhá-lo e abaixou mais uma vez.

- Ah, você...

- Nora, você não pode me tratar assim. Nora, olhe pra mim. –Ela não olhou – Nora. –Ele estava perdendo a paciência, ele não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo que ele fez, ela ainda estivesse chateada porque ela não conseguia cuidar de uma criança. – NORA OLHE PARA MIM! – Ele gritou, mas ela não mexeu um músculo - Eu fiz TUDO que você queria, - ele ia cuspindo as palavras enquanto flashbacks passavam por sua cabeça - eu fiz TUDO até conseguir o que você queria, EU PERDI TUDO SÓ PRA VOCÊ TER UM MALDITO BEBÊ! – Ele gritou enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e a frustração só aumentava.

Então ela finalmente levantou e foi em direção dele - É mesmo? E onde esta meu bebê agora? O que houve com ele?

- Você o perdeu. – Ele sabia que essa resposta era a pior que ele podia dar, e ele estava certo. Ela começou a chorar e a gritar

- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU BEBÊ? ONDE?

Ele se aproveitou da situação e disse para machucá-la ainda mais:

- Ah, você o perdeu, sabe porque? Porque você é um lixo de mãe, você não sabe nem cuidar de um bebê. Eu devia saber, olha só o único bebê que você tem é essa coisa que se rasteja na escuridão desse porão. Dói não é? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, você nem mais olha pra mim, a culpa não é minha se você não tem, sei lá que merda que é, paciência ou instinto maternal o suficiente pra criar um filho. Eu estou pouco me fudendo pra qual época você morreu, se ser arrogante quando alguém não fazia o que você quer ou o que você queria não dava certo era tudo bem, aqui não é. Eu achava que você era assim porque tinha perdido o seu bebê e tendo outro você seria doce e gentil como era comigo quando eu era criança. Mas você não é.

E com essas palavras ele foi embora, deixando a mulher que durante muito tempo ele desejou que fosse sua mãe se acabar em lágrimas.

"_Quando foi que tudo foi pra merda?" _Era o único pensamento que passava por sua cabeça enquanto ele andava as cegas pela casa, _"foi quando eu conheci Violet? Não, foi bem antes, as coisas já estavam ruins quando ela se mudou pra cá_,_ foi quando eu decidi ajudar a Nora a ter um filho? foi quando eu morri?_ _Foi quando eu mudei pra essa casa?_ _foi quando eu nasci? _E esse pensamento o fez parar subitamente, quando ele se deu conta que estava com mão na maçaneta da porta da frente. Sem saber o porque, ele a girou, e continuou andando, ele não sabia pra onde estava indo, mas seus pés sabiam, ele não conseguia se concentrar, seus pensamentos bagunçavam sua cabeça. Ele viu uma escada e começou a subi-la, e finalmente ele estava ali, no telhado da sua casa, da sua eterna casa, ele se sentou. Ele daria tudo para não ter morrido ali, para não ter atirado em todos aqueles adolescentes, para não ter ajudado Nora com a idéia insana de ter um bebê, ele daria tudo para não ter conhecido Violet, na verdade, ele daria tudo para não ter se apaixonado por ela, e ainda mais, ele daria tudo para não ter que passar a eternidade preso numa casa com ela, sabendo que ela esta sempre ali, sempre em algum lugar e não poder vê-la de verdade, não poder olhar nos olhos dela, não poder tocá-la, nem mesmo conversar com ela.

Ele estava destinado a isso, a aquele lugar, a sofrer por tudo que ele fez em vida e em morte, ele sabia que tudo que estava acontecendo era pra ele pagar o que ele tinha feito, não tinha outra explicação.

Ele queria companhia, ele sabia como era se sentir sozinho, era acostumado com isso, mas agora, era o que ele queria, companhia. Como sentia falta de alguém pra conversar, até brigar. Mas não alguém para torturá-lo como Hayden fazia o tempo todo, ou ficar se jogando em cima dele, isso o causava repulsa. Porque ela era sempre assim? Ela sempre foi assim? Ele só a conheceu depois de morta, não é possível que ela tenha passado a vida toda sendo assim, bom, ela era amante de Ben quando viva... é, talvez ela tivesse sido assim a vida toda.

Ele parou de pensar em coisas aleatórias e ficou encarando a grama lá em baixo, ele queria esvaziar sua cabeça, sem nada pra se preocupar, talvez ele conseguisse, por mais que doesse ele pensar, ele já não tinha mais nada com que se preocupar, ele já não tinha nada.

Ele olhou em direção a rua e viu duas crianças por volta dos oito anos andando alegremente pela calçada, chupando cada uma um sorvete e sujando suas impecáveis roupas. Sair daquela casa somente um dia, enquanto ele tinha que ficar ali os outros 364, confinado, sendo torturado, se sentindo sufocado. Como ele queria se matar para poder se livrar de tudo isso, mas ele não podia, ele já estava morto. Como era horrível a eternidade.

Ficar sozinho remoendo em sua cabeça e seu peito tudo que havia acontecido era tão angustiante, tão doloroso que era a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer, ele tentava afastar tais pensamentos e pensar em coisas boas, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça, ele só conseguia se lembrar de quando ficou preso aquela casa e os únicos momentos bons que ele teve foram com Violet.

"DROGA" ele exclamou mais alto do que pretendia e socou uma telha ao lado tão forte que ela se reduziu a meros pedaços. Frustrado com as lembranças que corriam na cabeça dele, ele colocou sua cabeça entre os joelhos e colocou ambas mãos em sua cabeça, seus olhos estavam marejando, não, ele não ia chorar mais uma vez por ela, não podia, desde que ela o mandara ir embora era tudo que ele havia feito, chorado e tido raiva, ele não aguentava mais isso, ele precisava dela, ele sabia que ela também pensava nele, ele sabia pelo jeito que ela ficava aflita quando o sentia por perto, ele não tinha certeza se ela podia sentir a presença dele o tempo todo mas quando fazia, se mostrava chocada, preocupada ou agoniada. Eram sentimentos de quem ainda tinha sentimentos.

Ele precisava de um jeito de ficar perto dela, algum jeito de carregá-la com ele onde quer que fosse, já que ele não podia tê-la. Ele desceu do telhado e rumou em direção a porta da frente, entrou e seguiu direito para onde um dia fora seu quarto e um dia fora dela agora tudo que era, era um cômodo vazio com um travesseiro, um colchonete e um amontoado de cobertores. Ele se abaixou e ergueu uma tábua solta do chão onde se encontravam alguns pertences dela, seu iPod, o carregador dele e uma pequena caixinha que ele sabia o que tinha dentro sem mesmo ter que abri-la. Uma gilete.  
>Ele pegou o iPod e foi em direção ao colchonete no chão, ele se deitou e se cobriu com os cobertores, era onde ela dormia desde que foram retirar os pertences da família Harmon da casa. O travesseiro tinha o cheiro do cabelo dela, o cobertor tinha o cheiro do corpo dela e o iPod o fazia lembrar dela cada vez mais, ele se sentia envolto, envolto por ela, de olhos fechados ele inalou bem fundo o cheiro do travesseiro e soltou o ar de seus pulmões, ele se sentia confortável, deitado ali, ouvindo as músicas que muitas vezes eles tinham escutado juntos, deitados no que um dia foi a cama dela e conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, ele sentia mais falta disso do que jamais podia imaginar. Tudo que ele queria era ela ali, deitada com ele, era o suficiente para ficar a eternidade ali, pra aturar tudo que acontecia naquela casa, antes que ele pudesse perceber lágrimas pingavam no travesseiro, mas ele nada fez além de ficar deitado ali e sentindo o cheiro dela em todo o lugar, ele se sentia realmente abraçado por ela ali. Ele queria sentir isso pra sempre.<p> 


	3. Cicatrizes abertas

**Estou colocando esse capítulo mais rápido que consegui! Vou tentar manter isso de, poucos dias de intervalo entre um capítulo e outro!**

**Obrigada, reviews são importantes pra me dar coragem de continuar ou não.**

**Violet's POV**

Ela não via nada além de borrões em sua frente, ela estava correndo rápido, _muito rápido,_ ela não queria parar até chegar bem longe, outro estado, outro país, outro planeta, ela queria correr pra longe daquilo tudo, mas ela não podia, tinha que ficar ali. Agora ela não passava de uma prisioneira. Chegou no gramado da frente e se jogou no gramado, se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto chorava muito alto, seu peito doía como se algo estivesse apertando seu coração tão forte que ela mal podia respirar, mesmo do lado de fora ela ainda podia ouvir ele gritando seu nome por toda a casa, os passos apressados nas escadas, mas é claro que ele não a encontraria, ele jamais a encontraria, enquanto ela não quisesse, ela estava invisível para ele, ela queria ficar invisível para todos pra sempre, quanto tempo mais ela teria que aturar isso? _'Toda a eternidade idiota.'_, ela pensou em resposta e isso fez seu peito doer ainda mais, como ela deveria conviver na mesma casa que ele e se sentir feliz, se sentir bem? Claro, ela tinha seus pais, e ela estava feliz por eles estarem felizes e aparentemente nunca brigavam, mas quando ela os via tão felizes, tão amorosos, tão vivos, mais vivos e felizes do que jamais ela os vira em vida, ela sentia algo que não se orgulhava, _inveja._ É claro que seus pais tinham passado por toda a merda do mundo,mas ela também tinha passado e só tinha dezesseis anos. Contava o tempo que ela estava morta? _Droga_. Ela se deixou sentar na grama e colocou seu queixo apoiado em seus joelhos. Não tinha como ela ser feliz enquanto morasse, ou estivesse presa, confinada, foda-se o que isso realmente era, ela estar na mesma casa que ele, saber que ele estava ali em algum lugar era atormentador e doloroso e momentos como esse eram os que doíam mais, porque demônios ela tinha se deixado ver? Ela não queria isso, ela não queria que ele a visse, ou queria? Queria? Sua mãe estava certa? Ela queria perdoá-lo? Esse pensamento a fez sorrir, um pequeno e irônico sorriso, um sorriso naquele rosto manchado por lágrimas, ela tinha que ser realista, como sempre fora... Ela queria perdoá-lo. Ela queria tê-lo de volta, tê-lo por perto, sentir os braços dele envolta do corpo dela, ela queria sentir outra vez aquela sensação de que nada de ruim aconteceria enquanto ele estivesse com ela. Mas ela tinha que encarar a realidade, querer não é poder, ela nunca mais poderia beijá-lo da mesma maneira, tocá-lo da mesma maneira sem pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos dele pela casa e isso fez ela voltar a chorar mais uma vez, por quê tinha que ser tão difícil? Não era justo. Ela não tinha que ser infeliz toda a eternidade, tinha? Os pais dela agora estavam felizes, mas eles tinham um ao outro. Isso a fez lembrar do dia que ela e Tate estavam em seu quarto e ela havia dito isso a ele "ninguém aqui é feliz, Tate" e ele havia respondido "É, mas nós temos um ao outro" como se isso fosse a resolução para todos os problemas do mundo, talvez realmente fosse, mas agora eles não tinham um ao outro. Os gritos dele cessaram. De repente, tudo ficou mais silencioso. Ela se sentia cansada, chorar a deixava cansada, ela odiava isso.

Quem diria que morrer acabaria dando mais trabalho que viver?

Tate apareceu na porta de entrada da casa e saiu rumo a lateral dela, parecia em transe, sua expressão facial estava entre raiva e desolado, ela não sabia dizer. Ele estava subindo algumas escadas e se sentou no telhado da casa, ela ficou o observando e se perguntando o que ele estava pensando, ela não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas via seu cabelo loiro, com ligeiros cachos bagunçados refletindo contra o sol, ele parecia um anjo, claro, um anjo do mal.

Como um garoto que parecia tão inofensivo, tão, bonito, podia ter feito tantas coisas ruins? Tanto mal a tantas pessoas? Causado tanto sofrimento? Ele tinha se arrependido de tudo isso? Ela não sabia dizer, todos na casa o odiavam e ele havia estado o tempo todo sozinho desde que - ela lembrou com um nó na garganta – ela o mandara embora.

Ela nunca mais havia falado com ele, ela sabia que ele a vigiava, ele sabia quando ela o vigiava e nisso eles ficavam, um olhando o outro sem poder conversar, não que ele nunca tivesse tentado, toda vez que ele sentia a presença dela ele corria pelo quarto perguntando onde ela estava, ela já era o contrario, tudo que ela queria fazer era olhar pra ele. Por enquanto isso era suficiente.

Mas ela estava enfraquecendo, ela odiava admitir isso, mas estava. Ela queria poder conversar com ele, pelo menos tocá-lo por uma fração de segundo, nem que fosse nos fios de cabelo dele, ele era como uma doença para ela, mas também a cura. E tudo dependia dela.

Quando ela estava pensando com ela mesma, ela não descartava a possibilidade de perdoá-lo, de dizer que tudo estava bem, que ele ainda era dela e ela ainda era dele, que ele não devia temer perdê-la jamais, pois, ela nunca seria de outro, só dele. Mesmo separados eles sempre estaria juntos, pelo menos na cabeça dela_. MERDA! Tudo que eu queria é que isso saísse da minha cabeça. Eu não posso perdoá-lo, não agora, sem mais nem menos,_ o que eu faria_ "Oi Tate, então... Eu to a fim de te perdoar agora porque tá sendo tudo uma merda sem você. Dá pra me beijar agora?" Não, definitivamente não. Não agora, não desse jeito. Quem sabe um dia, ou quem sabe nunca._

O som de uma telha quebrando a assustou e ela olhou mais uma vez pra cima, ele havia quebrado a telha com um soco. Ele havia se tornado violento, cada dia mais, ela se perguntou se ele tinha matado mais alguém, mas ele não podia sair da casa, e ninguém vivo tinha entrado mais na casa além daquela família que eles haviam assustado da qual ele quase tinha matado o filho alegando ser "_porque ela estava sozinha e precisava de alguém" _claro, teria sido bom alguém da idade dela pra conversar, ouvir música e fazer coisas normais, mas, ela nunca chegaria a amar tanto alguém quando ela o amava, tudo que ela queria era ele, depois de tanto tempo sem tocá-lo, sem trocar sequer uma palavra, ainda era ele que ela queria, claro, eles passaram por tanto juntos, tantas coisas que ela nunca havia feito com outros garotos. _Merda._ Mais uma coisa que eles tinham que ela jamais conseguiria apagar da cabeça dela.

"Senhorita Violet?"

"OH DEUS! MERDA! MOIRA! O que houve?" – Ela se assustara, ela achou que estivesse sozinha. Não tinha visto ninguém se aproximar.

"Nada. O que esta fazendo sozinha aqui fora?" – Moira sempre fora doce e gentil com ela, era difícil acreditar que quando quisesse podia se tornar uma mulher promiscua e vulgar. Mas ela achava que isso já era trabalho de Hayden.

"Hm... nada exatamente, só... –Ela olhou ligeiramente pra cima onde Tate estava e voltou a olhar pro chão antes de completar - "passando o tempo"

Moira olhou pra cima e sorriu com bondade. "Você esta olhando o garoto Langdon."

"O que? Não. Não estou. Eu já estava aqui quando ele saiu e subiu lá." – Ela apressou a dizer.

"Ah sim, ele tem se tornado um pouco mais..."

"Agressivo"

"Eu ia dizer sombrio" – Moira a estudou com curiosidade no olhar.

"Ah, sim... isso também."

"Desculpe a intromissão senhorita Violet, mas, eu não tenho simpatia nenhuma pelo garoto, já passamos por coisas juntos nesses anos todos presos nesta casa, mas, não me preocupo nem nada com ele. Mas, -ela se abaixou um pouco e colocou a mão no ombro de Violet – talvez você só esteja vendo o lado que você quer ver disso tudo. Eu tampouco aprovo qualquer coisa que alguém tenha com o garoto, mas, devo admitir que estou sentindo _pena _dele.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta da frente da casa antes de se virar e dizer a Violet "Seu pai esta te procurando, acho que você devia se apressar ao entrar"

E com essa frase jogada aos ventos ela se foi.

E foi a vez dela de ficar brava. Como ela ousava dizer uma merda dessas? Ela só queria ver o lado que ela queria? Que porra isso significava? Que ela queria ver o lado "ruim" dele, porque ela queria? Ela estava sofrendo também! Ela sentia um arrepio no estômago só em vê-lo andando pelos corredores. Ela fazia qualquer coisa, menos ver "o que ela queria". E que porra era essa de ter "pena" dele? Pena dela ninguém tinha, não é mesmo? Só porque ela não ficava chorando em todos os cômodos da casa? Porque ela não ficava enfiada no maldito porão quebrando coisas? Ela estava tentando seguir em frente mesmo que quando se esta morto o tempo não passa, era tudo que ela queria, mas o garoto que esta remoendo tudo ela tem pena não é mesmo? Besteira. Era tudo que isso era.

Ela se levantou com violência da grama, limpou o vestido, cruzou os braços e olhou pra cima onde ele deveria estar e procurou em sua volta para achá-lo, sua raiva logo acabou quando ela o viu descendo as escadas e entrando na casa. Ela sentiu dúvida.

Deveria ou não segui-lo? Onde ele iria? Com quem falaria? Falaria com alguém?

Ela permaneceria invisível dessa vez, mas o seguiria.

A curiosidade dela se mesclava com a raiva que ela estava sentindo, era confuso.

Quando ela entrou na casa ela não o via em lugar algum, entrou no porão, mas ele não estava, olhou rapidamente a cozinha e não viu ninguém a não ser sua mãe que a chamou logo que ela virou as costas para o cômodo "Violet, querida, seu pai esta te procurando."

"Ah é mesmo mãe? Ok, depois eu falo com ele ta?" respondeu apressada saindo rápido da cozinha. Onde ele estava?

Subiu as escadas silenciosamente e quando chegou no começo do corredor viu um dos tênis surrados dele enquanto o resto de seu corpo ja estava dentro do quarto dela quarto. Sim, era o quarto dela, ela estava pouco se fudendo se aquele cômodo tinha ou não as coisas dela, mas ainda era dela. Ele havia encostado a porta e estava de costas pra ela, ela entrou o mais silenciosamente que conseguia e o viu mexendo em algo no chão. Ela arregalou os olhos e quase gritou pra que ele se afastasse dali, eram suas coisas pessoais, as que sobraram de tudo que levaram. As únicas coisas que ela tinha no quarto além da cama improvisada que ela dormia, algumas de suas roupas ficavam no sótão dentro de uma caixa com Beau. Ela viu ele pegar seu iPod, colocar os fones de ouvido, colocar o volume no máximo e ir em direção ao que ela chamava de cama – desde quando ele sabia mexer num iPod?- , ela viu ele entrar de baixo dos cobertores e cheirar seu travesseiro, ela observou atentamente enquanto ele ficava deitado ali, de olhos fechados, pensando sei lá o que e tudo que ela conseguia pensar era "Mas que diabos ele esta fazendo?" quando ela viu lágrimas rolarem até o travesseiro ela desmoronou, ela realmente sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e seu coração apertar mais uma vez, ele realmente estava ali porque queria, o que? Ele queria que ela visse? _Não é possível que isso esta acontecendo, não é_, O que demônio ele queria? Um jeito de sentir o cheiro dela? De ouvir as músicas que ela ouve? As que eles ouviam juntos? Seus olhos começaram a embasar, mas ela não ia chorar outra vez. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, talvez estivesse dormindo, ela nunca o tinha visto dormir. Ela queria deitar ao lado dele, mexer no cabelo dele, mas ela não podia. Ela não podia tocá-lo. Ou podia? Ninguém estava ali, ninguém saberia, tampouco ele estava vendo ela, ela estava se torturando por isso havia muito tempo.

Ela deu três passos em direção a ele e ele não se mexeu, quatro passos, cinco, seis, até que mais um passo e ela pisaria no pé dele, ela se abaixou e foi sentando aos poucos no chão atrás dele, o colchonete era pequeno, só cabia uma pessoa, de modo que ela precisava sentar no chão, ela ergueu a mão na direção do rosto dele e parou com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele respirava, ela recuou, ficou olhando pra ele, ali, respirando, ouvindo alguma música que ela não conseguia decifrar pois essa era a coisa menos importante agora, ela fez o que achou melhor, deitou atrás dele, sem encostar nem na camisa dele, ali ela ficou alguns segundos, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dele, ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e se aproximou dele, ela sentiu a camisa de flanela dele levemente tocando sua blusa de manga comprida, ela o abraçou pelo ombro, seu coração palpitou, ela não conseguia respirar, ela aproximou o rosto dela perto da nuca dele e soltou levemente a respiração ao mesmo tempo que abria os olhos. Ele se encolheu um pouco ao toque dela, ela viu a nuca dele se arrepiar, ele se mexeu um pouco como se estivesse se aconchegasse nela, ele estava dormindo, pela primeira vez, ela o estava vendo dormir, talvez estivesse muito cansado, ela não sabia dizer, ela só sabia dizer que ela ficou muito surpresa quando ele murmurou "Violet" enquanto dormia, ela ergueu a cabeça até sua boca ficar perto da orelha dele e sussurrou: "Eu te amo Tate". Ela esperava alguma reação? Sim. Mas ela não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz ou decepcionada que ele não disse mais nada apenas ficou ali, como se tivesse toda a paz do mundo enquanto dormia.

Ela ficou mais algum tempo deitada no chão sem pensar em nada, além de o que ela estava fazendo era insano e não estava ajudando em nada a tentativa dela de "seguir em frente", ela estava se torturando, e ela sabia disso.

Ela tirou os braços lentamente dos ombros dele enquanto se afastava, ela precisava sair dali, ficar ali era loucura, o que diabos ela estava fazendo? Ela devia ter saído do quarto assim que começou a pensar em deitar ali.

Ela caminhou decidida em direção a porta colocou a mão na maçaneta e respirou fundo, não ia olhar pra trás, e não olhou, fechou os olhos e girou a maçaneta, só abriu os olhos quando a porta se fechou atrás dela e ela já se encontrava no corredor. Ela encostou a cabeça na porta e respirou fundo. As coisas não estavam fáceis, toda essa dor, esse arrependimento, se é que ela podia chamar isso, essa vontade de ceder a tudo que ela acreditava só por causa dele, ela não podia tratá-lo como _um garoto qualquer_ claro que não e era exatamente por isso que doía mais. Ela tinha acreditado nele, confiado nele, e toda essa merda aconteceu.

Ela foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Era incrível como aparências podiam enganar tão bem, ela parecia a mesma, a mesma garota que morava em Boston, a mesma garota que tinha se mudado pra essa casa, a mesma garota de quando estava viva. Ela deu um sorriso, grande e largo como se estivesse se divertindo muito com tudo isso. É, ela ainda parecia a mesma, tecnicamente, ela ainda era. Só em corpo. Ela levantou suas mangas e viu suas cicatrizes, pareciam tão curadas agora, algumas não passavam de um borrão rosado e outras marcas mais brancas ou mais escuras que sua pele, ela se perguntou se elas já estavam assim quando ela morreu ou se elas tinham se curado depois de morta. Não importava o quanto suas cicatrizes nos braços estivessem quase desaparecendo, a que ela tinha dentro dela era aberta demais para ser fechada. Tantos anos que ela passara se cortando, tirando a dor que tinha no seu peito e passando para seus braços completamente marcados e nunca ninguém tinha notado, ela nunca tinha contado pra ninguém até conhecer Tate. Como seus pais nunca tinham reparado? Reparado nas milhões de vezes que ela podia ter colocado uma blusa de manga curta por causa do calor e tinha optado em colocar um casaco? Eles nunca tinha achado isso estranho? Talvez um dia ela perguntasse, talvez não. É, provavelmente não. – concluiu abaixando a manga da sua blusa.


	4. Complicadas decisões

**Eu sei que eu prometi postar com mais frequência mas com tanta coisa foi difícil. Eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto e pretendo postá-lo amanhã. Só vou revisar algumas coisas.**

**Queria agradecer mais uma vez a Tami the Strange por dar a maior força e sempre comentar nos capítulos e.. calma, ainda vai ficar melhor ta? Haha**

**Tate's POV**

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto acordava pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentindo bem, novo, de bom humor. Os fones de ouvido ainda estavam nos seus ouvidos, mas o iPod se encontrava desligado caído ao lado do colchonete, a bateria devia ter acabado ou qualquer outra coisa que podia fazer aquilo desligar, ele só esperava que não estivesse quebrado. Tentou ligá-lo, a tela se acendeu, ok, menos um problema. Ele se sentou e colocou as mãos nos joelhos, ainda sonolento, olhou em volta, ele não esperava ver ninguém ali, tampouco ela.

- Cristo Hayden. O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou assustado.

A garota de cabelos marrom médio estava sentada no chão, com as pernas abertas, encostada na parede e com um olhar maníaco sobre ele, mas quando ele perguntou o que ela estava fazendo ali, ela abriu um sorriso, um sorriso divertido, mas seu olhar maníaco permaneceu o que fez a curiosidade dele aguçar.

- Nada, só passando o tempo.

- No quarto da Violet? – Ele perguntou com ironia na voz.

Ela fechou a cara antes de responder. – Esse quarto não é dela, esse quarto não é de ninguém. Que eu saiba, esse quarto era seu, antes de ser –seu tom se tornou de repulsa, nojo, como se estivesse falando de algum mofo que encontrou no pão de forma ou uma aranha que alguém tinha esmagado –d_ela._

- É, foi sim. E daí? – ele deu de ombros.

- E você pequeno psycho... o que esta fazendo aqui? –Ela perguntou enquanto se levantava e começava a andar em volta do colchonete nem tirar os olhos dele.

- Não me chame assim. – Ele disse entre dentes.

- Oh, -o tom da voz dela era malicioso – e o que você vai fazer? – ela abaixou atrás dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido –me matar?

Ele sorriu. – Não me tente a fazer isso.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – Ela já não estava mais atrás dele e sim ao lado, se encostou descontraidamente na parede e cruzou os braços.

- Qual era a pergunta mesmo? –Ele fez pouco caso e se deitou no colchonete mais uma vez, ele ainda sentia o cheiro de Violet no travesseiro, na coberta, roubar alguma coisa e enfiar no porão seria muito feio? É, provavelmente.

- O que VOCÊ esta fazendo aqui.

- Acho que você conseguiu ver muito bem, eu estava dormindo.

- Aqui?

- Onde mais?

- Ah...hm... no porão? Como sempre?

- Eu prefiro aqui.

- Não te preocupa? Que alguém entrasse aqui e te visse? Dormindo no que era pra ser uma cama da sua _querida Violet_? – Porque ela sempre tinha que falar de Violet com desprezo? Porque irritava ele? É, é possível.

- Não. – ele se sentou no colchonete, essa conversa estava começando a irritá-lo.

- E se o Ben entrasse aqui? Oh – ela parecia ter descoberto algo, algo valioso – você **queria **que alguém entrasse aqui, você queria que ela entrasse aqui. Você achou o que? Que a pequena aberração ia correr pros seus braços porque você estava se lamentando de falt-

As palavras dela se interromperam quando as mãos dele agarraram a garganta dela e ela começou a ficar sem ar. A raiva dentro dele só aumentava, cada vez mais, ele odiava que a chamassem de aberração, mas é claro que Hayden sabia porque só ela chamava Violet assim, pelo menos, na frente dele. Ele finalmente soltou ela quando ela estava começando a virar os olhos, ela caiu no chão.

- Eu já disse, não me tente a te matar.

Ela colocou a mão na garganta e começou a se levantar rindo. Ele virou os olhos e virou as costas. Abriu a porta e começou a andar pelo corredor, ele estava indo a caminho do porão quando viu Violet e seu pai na cozinha, ela parecia irritada, e ele tinha um olhar cansado. Ele queria ficar para ouvir o que eles estavam conversando mas ele viu Hayden chegar as escadas recuperando quase toda a força. Ele apressou os passos e entrou no porão, desceu as escadas e ouviu o choro de Nora de longe, ela não parecia estar em lugar algum do porão então ele se sentou na parte mais escura do porão onde um dia tinha a cadeira de balanço que ele tinha destruído a dias atrás.

Ele ouviu passos na escada e logo em seguida a voz de Hayden:

- Tate? Tate. Sai logo da onde quer que você esteja, eu sei que você ta aqui. –Ela começou a andar pelo porão a sua procura - Caralho garoto, eu quero falar com você, até deixo você me matar se quiser. É algo do seu interesse, é sobre sua aber-

- Vai querer continuar a frase? – Ele saiu do seu canto e a encarou com seriedade, seu olhar era perigoso ele sabia pela expressão no rosto dela.

- Olha você ai. Eu disse que você estava aqui...

- O que tem Violet?

- Ah, agora você esta interessado em me ouvir.

Ele estava cansado de joguinhos. – Sério Hayden, se não tiver nada a ver com el-

- Tem sim, e já que você ta com tanta pressa eu falo de uma vez. – Ela começou irritada – Bom, você sabe como eu já tô de saco cheio de estar morta e não ter nada pra fazer, - ela disse num gesto entediado como se espantasse moscas invisíveis e começou a contar nos dedos- já que eu não posso mais irritar o Ben, ninguém muda mais pra cá faz tempo, eu não posso foder com a cabeça da Vivien... – ele revirou os olhos mais uma vez e disse – Hayden, FOCO! – Ta! Então, eu ando observando vocês.

- Vocês quem? – por um minuto ele realmente estava confuso.

- Você e sua... – ela viu a apreensão no rosto dele – Violet.

- E? – ele estava curioso.

- E que eu vi quando você foi pegar o iPod dela, e olhou a caixinha com a gilete dela, deitar na caminha dela, chorar e toda aquela merda. Ek

- Isso eu já sabia, você tava lá quando eu acordei lembra?

- O que você não sabe, é que seu desejo se tornou realidade. Ela entrou no quarto. Viu você dormindo na cama dela e fazendo todas as outras merdas.

- E daí Hayden? Só? Acabou?

- Calma – ela estava se divertindo com isso, contando as coisas lentamente para torturá-lo. _Vadia _– Primeiro, ela ficou confusa, só parada na porta olhando pra você enquanto você fazia tudo aquilo. Depois quando você deitou, ela parecia bem confusa, mas quando ela viu você chorar, ela meio que desabou.

- Ela chorou?

- Não. Mas ela começou a ficar com uma cara de quem ia, ela olhou em volta do quarto como se estivesse procurando alguém, coitada, e ela foi super silenciosamente atrás de você no colchonete, deitou no chão e te abraçou. Awn, a vida não é linda quando se esta morto? – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso e deu um pequeno aperto no nariz dele. Ele não devia, mas ficou com raiva. Ele desviou rapidamente do pequeno aperto e agarrou ela pelo antebraço.

- Você esta mentindo.

- Qual é garoto, pra que eu ia mentir com isso?

- Você quer me machucar Hayden, é tudo que você quer fazer.

- E o que eu ganho com isso, ein? Eu te respondo, porra nenhuma. Você já tem seus pecados a pagar, sua cruz pra carregar, você não precisa de mim inventando histórias pra te fuder.

- Não é POSSÍVEL! – Ele soltou ela e socou a parede que estava atrás dele, com força o suficiente pros ossos de seus dedos quebrarem - PORQUE ELA FARIA ALGO ASSIM? – seus olhos começaram a queimar – porque? – lágrimas rolaram o rosto dele. Ele começou a quebrar tudo que estava em seu alcance. A raiva dele era muito grande e precisava sair, não havia muito o que quebrar no porão, mas o que restava, estava em pedaços. Ele se virou e encostou sua testa na parede enquanto tentava pensar, ele perguntou mais uma vez, sem saber se era pra ele mesmo ou pra Hayden – porque?

- Porque ela prefere fazer coisas assim do que ter que te perdoar. Ela quer, mas não admite que te quer de volta. Ela não é mulher suficiente pra isso, - ele sentiu as mãos dela nos bolsos dos jeans surrados dele e ouvir ela sussurrar – mas eu sou.

Ele se virou rapidamente para encará-la e gritou - HAYDEN! PARA COM ISSO! Não é hora pra suas investidas sem senso.

Ela o encostou na parede, ela não era forte, jamais seria tão forte quanto ele, mas ele foi pego de surpresa – Por favor Tate, você esta tão entediado quanto eu, sofrendo tanto quanto eu por alguém que não te quer, nós podíamos mudar isso. – O tom dela era de urgência e ela tentava chegar cada vez mais perto do rosto dele, enquanto ele tentava se recusar.

- Por favor Hayden, para com essa merda. Como você pode estar sofrendo? Você já seguiu em frente, você matou o Ben.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele sabia que não as devia ter pronunciado, pois ela se afastou dele e sua expressão beirava a loucura, e ela começou a gritar.

"VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SUPEREI? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENHO MOTIVOS PRA SOFRER? EU SOU OBRIGADA A MORAR NA MALDITA CASA QUE NEM ERA MINHA E VER O CARA QUE EU AMO BRINCANDO DE FAMÍLIA FELIZ COM A PORRA DA MULHER DELE. VOCÊ TEM QUE VER A PUTA DA SUA EX NAMORADINHA COM OUTRO HOMEM? NÃO TATE. VOCÊ NÃO TEM! ENQUANTO EU TENHO QUE VER ISSO. TODA. MALDITA. HORAAAAAA! – Em seguida em colocou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar. Ele não gostava muito dela, mas ela estava certa. Quando ele vira Violet conversando, somente conversando com Gabe, aquele garoto que tinha se mudado pra cá, ele perdeu a razão e tentou matar o garoto. Fora a última noite que ele beijara Violet, ele sentia falta, mesmo que daquela noite. Se ele pudesse, ele voltaria para aquele dia só para beijá-la mais uma vez.

Por puro instinto, ele sentiu pena e colocou seus braços em volta da garota. Ela o abraçou e continuou chorando contra o braço dele. Depois de algum tempo chorando ela disse em meio ao choro:

- Como eu vim parar aqui? Por que eu nunca vou ter um homem que me ame tanto quando eu o amo? Porque eu não posso ter quem eu quero?

Ele sentiu o próprio peito apertar. – Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa todos os minutos. Hayden..

- Hm?

- Porque você se apaixonou pelo Dr. Harmon?

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele, levantou a cabeça olhando diretamente pra ele e perguntou confusa. – Como assim?

- Sabe? Porque? Quando nas suas aulas de psicologia ou sei la o que era, você olhou pro seu professor e falou "nossa, eu amo você"?

Ela olhou pra baixo como se procurasse um brinco que tivesse caído no chão e disse "Eu... eu não sei. Só –ela levantou a cabeça como se tivesse encontrado não só o brinco, mas uma barra de ouro – aconteceu. Ele era charmoso, lindo, um homem de família e um dia eu soube, eu soube que eu queria que ele fosse pai dos meus filhos, que ele poderia ser o pai da **minha **família.

- Se você apreciava tanto que ele era um pai de família, porque queria que ele largasse a Sra. Harmon?

- Porque eu queria que ele fosse pai da **minha **família, Tate. Eu estava apaixonada por ele e ainda estou e quando eu soube que o casamento dele estava afundando, eu vi uma oportunidade. A oportunidade. A oportunidade de ter o homem perfeito sendo só meu. – O ar encantado dela se passou tão rápido quanto veio e ela pareceu confusa e sombria mais uma vez- agora eu estou aqui, morta, vagando, numa casa que nem era minha com meu corpo enterrado no quintal.

- Deve ter sido uma merda pra você. Deve ser.

Ela riu, mas não o riso cortante e sarcástico de sempre, foi um sorriso, comum. – Uma grande merda. Você nem imagina. Mas e você? Tudo que eu sei é seu lado, sem ofensa, chorão e psicopata, do tipo, eu estupro mãe da minha namorada mas amo ela pra caralho, eu matei 15 adolescentes na escola mas ainda sou gato. O que demônios houve com você?

- Constance é minha mãe, eu preciso de mais alguma explicação? – Ele deu um sorriso como se essa fosse realmente a explicação pra tudo.

Ela riu e admitiu. – É, é realmente um bom motivo.

- Você não é tão ruim assim.

- Você quer dizer "_você não é tão ruim quando não esta sendo uma louca psicótica querendo que eu te foda_"

Ele riu. – É, por ai mesmo.

- Eu sei, mas, meio que não dá pra evitar.

- Vamos mudar de assunto ok? – Ele disse levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudar ela a se levantar. – Me desculpe por quase ter te enforcado la em cima, quer dizer, ter te enforcado, mas quase te matado. Só que as vezes, eu realmente quero matar você.

- Sabe – ela disse pegando na mão dele e se levantando com um sorriso no rosto – você também não é tão ruim. Mas, eu também te devo desculpas, eu, meio que, tem hora que eu não controlo, eu quero ver o circo pegar fogo sabe? – Ela perguntou esperando a aprovação dele para poder continuar, enquanto subia as escadas para sair do porão. Ele disse um "hm" e ela continuou com ele seguindo atrás dela – O jeito que você trata e fala dela, com tanto, amor, paixão, admiração, ARGH eu odeio isso! Eu invejo isso. – ela admitiu com dor na voz. – Eu queria que alguém pudesse ser assim comigo e enquanto ela tem e esta por ai, sofrendo sem motivo.

- Eu n-

Eles abriram a porta do porão e deram de cara com Ben passando pelo corredor, os três pareciam surpresos.

- Desde quando você ficam conversando?

- Desde quando você se importa? – Hayden cuspiu as palavras assim que Ben terminou a pergunta.

- O que demônios vocês dois estão fazendo ai em baixo?

- Só conversando Dr. Harmon – era a vez de Tate responder, e ele se encarregou de colocar o maior tom de inocência falsa que ele conseguia enquanto falava.

- Eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Ben já que moramos nessa casa juntos e você não é mais meu paciente.

- Ah sim, Dr. Harmon. Vou tentar. Como esta Violet?

- Eu não vou responder nada sobre minha vida pra você. Eu já disse isso. Ela esta muito melhor sem você.

Hayden interrompeu a conversa dos dois com uma risada de deboche e disse – É, eu duvido muito sobre isso. Vou deixar os dois garotos grandinhos a sós que eu tenho que cuidar de uns assuntos no andar de cima. – E assim ela subiu o primeiro lance de escadas e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- Ela esta? – Tate perguntou. Ele queria saber o que Ben ia falar sobre isso.

- Quem esta o que? – ele parecia confuso. Nossa, como ele tinha a atenção de um mosquito. _Merda de terapeuta._

- Violet. Ela esta melhor sem mim?

- Qualquer um fica melhor sem você. – Ele sabia que essas palavras foram ditas pra machucar, mas ele não se sentia machucado, ele não sentia nada. Ben ia saindo pela porta dos fundos quando Tate perguntou:

- Então vai ser assim? Você me evitando por toda a eternidade?

O homem de cabelos escuros virou e encarou Tate com intensidade. – Sim, vai ser assim. Até que um dia você decida pagar por tudo o que fez a minha família.

- Eu pago.

- Não desse jeito. Não com a minha filha te ignorando por tudo que fez. O dia que você decidir pedir desculpas a minha mulher por **estuprá-la –** as palavras saiam cuspidas por ele, como se fossem podres -e por aquilo que saiu dela ter a **matado **ai quem sabe, as coisas mudem pra você. Tchau Tate. – E assim ele se foi pelas portas dos fundos deixando ele sozinho no corredor.

Ele ouviu Hayden rindo mais uma vez e uma porta batendo. Subiu correndo as escadas e viu Hayden as descendo calmamente.

- O que você fez?- Ele perguntou rapidamente

- Eu nada. Mas acho que você devia ir ver a senhorita Harmon porque ela se trancou no banheiro a um tempinho já.

- Se você fez alguma coisa com e-

- Já falei que não fiz nada porra. Se você ta tão preocupado, vai lá ver.

Ele deu passos curtos até chegar na porta do banheiro, colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou devagar, quando ele abriu a porta,esperava encontrar tudo menos isso.


	5. E Haverá sangue

**Primeiro de tudo, eu devo desculpas. **

**Enormes desculpas. Não tenho idéia de quantos leitores tenho e tampouco se os que tinha continuam esperando outro capítulo, mas minha vida virou puro inferno e eu fiquei incapaz de ter paz, imagine então de escrever.**

**Me desculpem, de hoje pra frente postarei com mais freqüência e eu agradeço MUITO a vocês que ainda lêem. **

**Violet POV**

Tudo que ela fazia era chorar e ver suas lágrimas caindo incolores na pia branca do banheiro. Ela não queria, mas sentia, sentia a dor no coração que não batia mais, sentia que estava perdendo tudo, tudo de novo. Ela não queria pensar, muito menos aceitar que um dia pudesse perder o garoto, o homem que ela amava para alguém como Hayden. Uma parte dela dizia "Vai ser ótimo! Eles se merecem, depois de tudo que ele fez" e outra dizia "Ele fez o que fez, mas ama você, Moira mesmo disse, ele nunca te esqueceria e muito menos te trocaria" mas ela não sabia quem escutar, ela não sabia quem queria escutar, ela não sabia mais se era ela mesma falando em ambos pensamentos. Fora isso que Hayden falara pra ela, com todas as letras antes dela se trancar no banheiro, que ela e Tate agora eram amigos e se davam bem, ele não odiava e repugnava mais ela, ele agora gostava dela e via ela como uma amiga e não tardaria a se tornar algo mais". Lembrar dessas palavras doiam, doia pensar nele se apaixonando por ela, doia pensar nos lábios dele se juntando nos lábios de alguém como ela, doia pensar no corpo dele junto ao dela e ele dizendo que a amava e que nunca deixaria ninguém machucá-la. Assim como fora com ela. Assim como seria só com ela. Assim como ela queria que só existisse ela na vida dele. Mas tudo era complicado demais para se acertar com um beijo, para se acertar com uma ou três palavras. Mas segundo Hayden, era exatamente um beijo ou uma palavra que ele seria dela. Ela, Violet só devia importar na vida dele, não importa o quão egoista isso parecesse, porque não era egoísmo, ela o amava e só ele existia em sua vida, ela se sentia sozinha, incompreendida, incompleta sem a presença dele, ela nunca sentira nada parecido por ninguém e por isso mesmo ela sabia que era amor, por que ela ainda sofria sem o toque dele, sem o cheiro dele depois de tanto tempo, e amor é isso, é sofrimento. Ela não queria mais pensar nisso, ela precisava fazer a dor ir embora, e ela não podia fazer a dor ir embora pra sempre, mas ela podia fazer agora. Como uma luz ela se lembrou e abriu o armário na parede do banheiro, pegou a caixinha exatamente igual a que ela tinha embaixo da tábua solta no assoalho do que um dia fora seu quarto e a abriu. Viu o material prata brilhar contra a luz e o olhou atentamente, era sua salvação, foi sua melhor amiga por tanto tempo quando ninguém conseguia amenizar sua dor, foi seu colo, seu consolo. Ela se sentia mal por quebrar uma promessa, mas tinha raiva, sua dor, sua tristeza desapareceram, se ele pudesse ser capaz de quebrar a promessa que nunca deixaria de amá-la, ela então tina permissão de tirar a dor que ele mesmo causara. Um, dois, cinco, dez, e ela sentiu.

Qu_anto tempo eu não faço isso... a quanto tempo eu ansiava por isso, _Era tudo que ela conseguia pensar enquanto via seu sangue escorrer pelos pulsos, fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça pra trás sentindo o sangue escorrer rapidamente das suas veias para a pia e o chão do banheiro _Como é bom. _Mas a extrema tontura que fez ela colocar uma de suas mãos na parede tentando se apoiar inutilmente e a fraqueza em seu corpo quando ela atingiu o chão ainda tonta a fez voltar a realidade. Ela olhou para seus pulsos extremamente abertos e todo o sangue no qual ela sentava no chão. Levantou rapidamente o que só piorou a tontura que sentia. _Droga droga droga. _Desespero. Era o que ela sentia enquanto se apoiava na pia do banheiro tentando não cair de novo._ Como pode sair tanto sangue? Eu estou morta essa merda ja devia ter parado. Porque não estou curando?_

Ela ouviu alguém mexer na maçaneta mas antes que pudesse gritar pra quem quer que fosse deixá-la sozinha ja era tarde demais e ele estava parado na soleira da porta. Ela o viu pelo espelho e se virou para encará-lo. Ele não olhava nos olhos dela e tampouco pra ela, seus olhos surpresos no pulso dela e em seguida moviam-se da pia ao chão, ao chão até a parede. E quando ele olhou pra ela, ela desejou que ele nunca tivesse feito.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para os detalhes serem lembrados, ela olhou nos olhos dele e o viu olhando-a como nunca havia feito antes, com ódio. Ela sentiu que ia desmaiar mas nunca chegou ao chão, sentiu mãos fortes agarrarem seus cotovelos e sua cabeça bater fortemente na parede e um corpo grande a prendendo contra a parede. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados não porque queria mas sim porque não conseguia abri-los. Ela o ouviu gritando de um jeito que ela ja havia o ouvido gritar com outros, nunca com ela.

- VIOLET! VIOLET! ACORDA! OLHE PRA MIM! ABRE OS OLHOS! - A cada palavra ele a batia mais forte contra a parede e a cabeça dela se mexia com os movimentos. Tudo que ela pensava é que ela sabia como uma boneca de pano se sentia. - DIGA ALGO! - Ele gritava muito alto e ela não conseguia raciocinar direito. Havia algo errado, ele não parecia desesperado, ele parecia bravo, muito bravo, com raiva. - VIOLET! - mais uma batida. Tudo que ela conseguiu reunir forças pra dizer foi um fraco - Não consigo.. - Quando ela ouviu vozes de outras pessoas mas longe e não tão altas quanto a dele. Ela não conseguia ouvir o que eles dizia mas ela abriu os olhos o suficiente para ver a porta começar a ser aberta, ele soltou uma de suas mãos do cotovelo dela e fechou a porta num baque.

- NINGUÉM ENTRA! - Disse gritando para a porta. Olhou de volta para ela e viu os olhos pouco abertos, os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente enquanto ele dizia controladamente e pelo menos 15 vezes mais baixo com um sorriso malicioso - Ninguém sai. - Ela entendeu. Claro que entendeu. Quem não entenderia? Depois de tantos anos, meses, semanas, tanto tempo, era ela e ele. Resolvendo as diferenças, e ela não gostava nada disso.

-Agora minha querida Violet, você vai me explicar porque diabos você -ele terminou a frase entre dentes como se segurasse para não bater o corpo dela mais uma vez contra a parede - se cortou de novo?

- Me solta. - Ela sentia o sangue parar e sua energia voltar. Ja era hora, na verdade, passou da hora.

- Ah, você quer que eu te solte? - Ele dizia no tom mais irônico e isso doía, dentro dela, em algum lugar que ela não conhecia ela sentia uma pontada de dor. - NÃO! VOCÊ QUERIA SENTIR DOR NÃO É? Então sinta! - Ele a segurou pela garganta e a prendeu com seu corpo contra a porta. Ela sentia as unhas dele entrando em sua garganta e o ar ir embora. Então, ela se concentrou e disse com todo o fôlego que restava - Por favor, Tate.- Talvez ouvir ela dizer seu nome tenha mudado tudo então ele afrouxou seus dedos da garganta dela e disse calmamente em seu ouvido - Claro, sempre tudo que você quiser.

Ele a jogou pela garganta pro outro lado do banheiro e ela caiu dentro da banheira. Ela não teve tempo ao menos de se levantar nos cotovelos até ela o ver em cima dela de novo. Ele tinha uma das pernas em cada lado de seu corpo, ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e deitou um pouco sua cabeça pra trás enquanto ela olhava para o rosto contorcido de raiva dele.

- Eu sempre dei tudo que você quis, eu esperei quando você não tinha certeza do que sentia por mim, eu tentei deixar você viva e impedir seu pai de nos separar, eu tentei deixar você viva **de novo **- e com a pronuncia das ultimas palavras ele apertava mais a mão nos cabelos dela, como se dizer isso doesse nele e ele quisesse que ela sentisse o mesmo- quando você tentou se matar, eu respeitei quando você me mandou ir embora, eu fiquei longe de você o quanto eu pude, eu nunca te obriguei a falar comigo. Mas você não é capaz de cumprir uma -um puxão- só -outro- promessa. -Ela ja estava deitada na banheira com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos ele perguntou:

- Você não tem nada a dizer?

Ela tinha muito a dizer, mas as palavras fugiam de sua cabeça, ela estava apavorada, não devia pois estava morta, nada pior poderia acontecer a ela. Mas não era a dor que ela sentia na cabeça quando ele puxava seu cabelo com tanto ódio, não era a morte que ele podia provocar ao querer se vingar da promessa quebrada era o ódio que o motivava, era a raiva que ele falava e agia com ela, as lágrimas em seus olhos misturavam a dor física mas grande parte era tristeza. Tristeza por depois de tanto tempo a primeira vez que ela podia sentir um contato tão direto com ele fosse pela raiva, que ela estivesse sentindo o cabelo dele nas bochechas dela por um motivo tão ruim, por ela sentir o corpo dele tão próximo e com o consentimento dele por um motivo tão agressivo. Ela ia desabar mas não ali, não naquele momento, não na frente dele - Sai de cima de mim.

Ele pareceu confuso mas depois de alguns segundos soltou seu cabelo aos poucos e saiu da banheira. Ela levantou aos poucos e saiu da banheira sem olhar pra ele, ela sentia o olhar dele e decidiu sustentá-lo.

Seus olhos eram pretos como sempre, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus roupas largas. Suas roupas, estavam cheias de sangue, o sangue dela. Ela olhou os próprios pulsos e viu enormes cicatrizes desaparecendo. Foi quando ele falou.

- É, você quase morreu.

- Eu...

- Porque? Ein? Que diabos te levou a isso Violet? Pra que você foi se cortar?

Ela queria dizer tudo o que Hayden disse a ela mas ela não queria admitir que não queria perdê-lo, que foi por ciúme, que ainda amava aquele garoto, o garoto que fez tudo que ela não podia esquecer.

Foi quando mais uma vez ele gritou, mas dessa vez da mesma maneira da noite que ele tentara salvá-la da morte, entre lágrimas. - ME RESPONDE! - Ele a agarrou pelos pulsos que a minutos atrás estavam cortados e sangrando, e a sentou na privada. - Eu exijo que você me responda! AGORA!

Ela se lembrou da dor que percorria seu corpo e seu coração morto antes dos cortes e disse com raiva - Eu NUNCA vou perdoar você!

Ele apertou mais forte seus pulsos e aproximou seu rosto do ela perguntando rispidamente - Posso saber pelo que?

- Por tudo que você fez, por ter destruído minha família, matado e estuprado minha mãe. Você quebrou sua promessa também, não se lembra? Você disse que nunca deixaria ninguém me machucar e você mesmo vez. - Ela sentia que tinha triunfado,até ele dizer:

- Eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter me mandado ir embora. - Ela via as lágrimas em seus olhos escuros, ela via suas narinas dilatadas e seu lábio tremendo. Ele estava perto dela, tão perto, tudo que ela queria era beijá-lo e colocar as mãos em seus cabelos bagunçados e ela podia, tudo seria esquecido, ele com certeza a perdoria por tê-lo mandado embora pois ela pediria pra ele ficar, pra sempre. Eles deitariam no colchão que ela tinha no chão e fariam amor como eles fizeram a tanto tempo atrás. Mas ela não podia pensar assim, ele realmente tinha matado sua mãe e causado todo tipo de dor a ela e sua família, então ela fechou os olhos e chegou a conclusão que ela precisava esquecer, de uma vez, se a Hayden o quisesse ela que pegasse, ela não poderia querer mais, o sofrimento tinha que acabar.

-Eu não amo você.

Ele soltou os pulsos dela imediatamente pronunciando um "Ótimo" abafado, destrancou e saiu batendo a porta.

No instante que a porta bateu ela sentiu as lágrimas correndo pelas suas bochechas e o arrependimento do que tinha feito.


	6. Errado porém certo

**Olá leitores,**

**Eu sei, eu disse que postaria mais rápido este capítulo. Mas a verdade é que eu já tinha escrito vários capítulos! Até o fim da fic.**

**Mas meu pen drive pegou vírus e deletou TODOS eles.**

**Hoje mesmo estou trabalhando no sétimo.**

**Amanhã ou Domingo no máximo eu posto aqui!**

**Eu mudarei a classificação da fic porque as coisas andam ficando um pouco mais pesadas e a classificação que esta não permite sangue, violência e blábláblá.**

**X**

**Tate's POV**

Quando ele saiu do banheiro mal teve tempo de fechar a porta antes de suas costas baterem na parede por Ben.

- O que você fez com ela? – Ben tinha os antebraços na garganta de Tate e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Tate olhou em volta e viu com pesar Vivien. O motivo maior de tudo ter dado errado.

- Que? – Ele perguntou realmente confuso.

- O que você com ela com seu psicopata nojento? – Ben continuava insistindo, claro que continuava. Foi quando ele percebeu de quem falava, Violet, sempre ela.

- NADA! Eu não fiz nada!

- Eu ouvi gritos lá dentro! DA MINHA FILHA! Responda agora. –Ele parecia fora de controle. Mas Tate já estava ficando sem paciência, ele tinha algo a resolver, uma história para tirar a limpo.

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada, se ta tão preocupado porque não vai você mesmo ver?

- Seu filho da p... – Bem arrombou a porta do banheiro e Tate olhou para Vivien, ela estava como olhar genuíno de preocupação materna, o olhar que Constance levava a ele quando alguém tinha morrido e ela presumia ser culpa dele. _Sempre era. _

Ele saiu correndo com a cabeça baixa pela escada, ele nem enxergava os degraus, ele não precisava, ele conhecia essa escada como a palma de suas mãos, ele conhecia toda aquela casa. Ele chegou a se perguntar se somente ele conhecia todos os lugares estranhos que aquela casa tinha, se Nora e seu marido, fundadores da casa sabiam...

Ele abriu a porta do porão com toda a força e gritou:

- HAYDEN! SUA VADIA NOJENTA ONDE VOCÊ ESTA?

Ele descia as escadas do porão correndo.

- HAYDEN! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TA AQUI! PARECE AGORA!

De repente a voz de Hayden emergiu das sombras atrás dele.

- O que você quer?

Em segundos ele tinha as mãos em seu pescoço e a segurava contra a parede.

- O que você fez com ela? ME RESPONDA!

- Quem? – Ele já estava de saco cheio do cinismo dela, estava na hora do teatro acabar.

- Ou você para com esse seu jogo de merda, ou eu vou matar você, da maneira mais torturante que eu conheço, e eu sei algumas boas para uma vagabunda igual você. Então ou você me responde o que você fez com ela, ou você vai desejar nunca ter pisado nessa casa.

- Não sei do qu...

Crac. O som do crânio dela se espatifando contra a parede. Enquanto seu corpo se arrastava contra a parede chegando ao chão o rastro de sangue ficava na parede. Ele tinha dito que estava cansado dela, ele esperava que quando ela acordasse ela tivesse aprendido a lição.

Ele a pegou pelo pulso e arrastou ela até o outro lado do porão, tudo lá embaixo era escuro o que facilitava tudo. Ele amarrou um pedaço de pano nos pulsos dela e amarrou contra uma estante. Arrastou uma cadeira até onde ela estava inconsciente e ficou sentado esperando ela acordar.

- Mas que diabo...

Ela tentou se mexer, não podia. Olhou pros pulsos presos contra a estante e olhou em direção dele confusa. Ele sorriu. Ela começou a se debater. Ele continuava sorrindo.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?

- Nada muito ruim comparado ao que eu vou fazer se você continuar se fazendo de idiota.

- Eu não...

- Você vai continuar com isso?

Ela suspirou.

- Ótimo, você venceu. O que quer saber?

- O que você fez com ela?

- Sua querida e doce Violet? – a ironia na voz dela... sempre ironia quando o assunto era Violet.

- Qual seu problema com ela? Que eu saiba ela devia ter um problema com você.

- Que problema aquela pirralha deveria ter comigo?

- Ah, cara, não sei... talvez por... destruir a família dela?

- Ah querido, não fui eu que fiz isso, foi você. Quem estuprou a Santa Vivien não fui eu.

- Cala a boca. – Ele levantou abruptamente da cadeira e ficou de costas pra ela. Porque sempre essa assunto?

- Você sabe não é? Que entre me odiar e odiar você, eles preferem odiar você.

- Você é nojenta, asquerosa e uma enorme vagabunda. Em que mundo você achou que Ben ia ficar com você? Ele só queria te comer e jogar fora porque o casamento dele andava muito chatinho. Você é um lixo, sempre vai ser.

- Ótimo! Já disse tudo? Que tal você me desamarrar pra eu poder viver minha incrível pós-vida?

- Incrível como quando eu finalmente achei que você não era essa vadia egoísta, eu vejo que me enganei.

Ele começa a soltar os pulsos dela. Ele não tem mais interesse em passar nem mais um segundo respirando o mesmo ar que ela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nós conversamos a o que? Uma hora e você agiu como uma pessoa normal, que tem problemas e é frustrada com isso. Como todos nós dessa maldita casa e ai você vai, provoca a Violet e faz ela morrer. – ele acrescentou enquanto desatava o último nó - Foi tão legal da sua parte.

Ele começou a se levantar quando ela agarrou a gola de sua camiseta.

- Me desculpa.

Ele tirou as mãos dela de sua camiseta e se levantou

- Esquece Hayden, pessoas não mudam.

- Você mudou.

- Não, eu não mudei. Eu te matei a 5 minutos atrás.

- Por favor, eu... – ele sentiu a mão dela em seu pulso e ele virou;

- O QUE DEMÔNIOS VOCÊ QUER?

- Eu provoquei ela. Eu achei que... se ela quebrasse a promessa você ficaria puto com ela e ia finalmente desistir e de ficar choramingando pela casa e se lamentando por causa dela.

- Porque você fez isso? Não somos nem amigos e que eu saiba nós não gostamos muito um do outro.

- Porque nós conversamos. E ter você pra conversar foi tão... bom – lágrimas se formavam nos olhos dela e ela sorria abobadamente. – Eu finalmente me senti segura, como se eu tivesse um amigo pra conversar... como se eu tivesse alguém.

- Isso não explica porque você fez o que fez.

- Porque eu queria que alguém me amasse como você ama ela. Desesperadamente e...

- Hayden, me solta. – ela não podia estar querendo dizer o que ele estava pensando. Ele precisava sair dali.

Ele começou a subir escada a cima e saiu do porão. Ela segurou o braço dele e ele se desvencilhou, ele começou a andar mais rápido enquanto a ouvia pedir que parasse e a ouvisse até que ele tinha as costas contra a parede da sala de jantar e o corpo dela contra o dele.

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLISMENTE PARAR E ME ESC...

Ele tampou a boca dela.E disse com sussurros – Hayden, o que você pensa que esta fazendo? Olha em volta. Estamos no meio da sala de jantar. Não é mais o porão onde você pode gritar e comigo e vice-versa.

- Você vai dizer que nunca pensou nisso? Ein? Nunca pensou em como nós dois somos parecidos? Ou como nossas situações são parecidas?

Ele nunca tinha. Era verdade, mas agora realmente fazia. As palavras duras de Violet ecoavam em sua cabeça. Eram diferentes da noite em que ela o mandou ir embora, eram duras e sem nenhum sentimento. Ele ainda não tinha tido tempo pra pensar em tudo aquilo, mas o corpo de Hayden contra o seu o fazia pensar que ele não tinha mais um futuro com Violet.

- O que foi isso? – Um barulho na cozinha o fez despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Ouvi falar que essa casa é mal assombrada. – Hayden disse com um sorriso. Era incrível como ela conseguia mudar tão rápido, de alguém tão asquerosa pra alguém tão normalmente divertida.

- Hayden, qual é. Me solta.

- Não. – ela sorria como se a situação fosse muito divertida, mas ele sentia algo como um aviso em seu peito.

- Hayden, para com isso.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Que? Que pergunta? – o cérebro dele corria e ele não conseguia se concentrar em uma só olhava pra direção de onde o barulho veio, a casa podia ser assombrada, esse era o problema. Então ela continuou.

- Que nunca pensou que nós poderíamos, - ela colocou as mãos em ambos lados da cabeça dele e o fez olhar pra ela - juntos, fazer algo com essa nossa morta miserável. Eu não estou dizendo de nós matarmos ninguém mas, você nunca pensou em como nós parecemos? Ambos sofremos por alguém que se recusa a nos amar, a ficar com a gente, que ignoram nossa presença. Eles nos tratam como cachorros, eles sabem que nunca deixaríamos de amá-los. Por isso agem assim. Mas e se nós deixássemos?

Ele olhava pra ela confuso. De onde tudo aquilo tinha saído? Ele não se preocupava mais com as coisas em volta e sim com o que ela dizia. E se tudo aquilo fosse verdade? É muito fácil ter alguém que jura a você amor e eterno e demonstra isso. Ela estava certa.

E foi quando ela o beijou.


	7. O que vaivolta

**Olá leitores,**

**Eu disse que postaria rápido, mas infelizmente meu computador foi contra isso e pifou. E o problema é que a fic SÓ esta no meu PC.**

**Agora que ele ta funcionando "normalmente" vou postar mais rápido.**

**F de Mello, Aqui está o capítulo.****. Desculpe a demora.**

**Guest- Eu também fiquei arrasada. Mas não se precipite com esse capítulo. Continue lendo. E obrigada :D**

**Tami the Strange****- Você ta começando a adivinhar meus pensamentos haha**

**Obrigada a vocês que ainda leem e comentam na fic. **

**Ela esta chegando ao fim.**

**X**

**Violet's POV**

Não.

Não podia ser verdade. Ela dizia a verdade. Tudo era claro agora. Como ela era idiota. Como ela podia ter sido tão idiota?

Ela virou de costas para a sala de jantar e entrou no antigo escritório de seu pai.

Como podia ter sido tão burra? Tão burra por ter dito a ele pra ir embora? Tão burra por dizer que não o amava mais? Tão burra por ter acreditado que ele a amaria pra sempre.

A imagem de Tate e Hayden se beijando era abominável.

Ela não sabia quem odiava mais. Ela por tê-lo beijado ou ele por ter correspondido.

Tudo parecia errado.

Tudo parecia confuso e ridículo.

Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela? Hayden era uma vadia sem amor próprio, já era esperado. Ela trouxe Travis pra este inferno não é mesmo?Ela matou seu pai. Ela era uma vadia que só se importava com os próprios sentimentos. Mas ela estava certa.

Ela disse que teria ele. Tate. Mas ela não acreditara. Ou acreditara?

Não tinha sido por isso que tinha se cortado de novo? Sua dor era tão funda que seus cortes foram tanto quanto? Ela tinha se matado por isso.

Ela se enganara durante todos estes anos fingindo não amá-lo mais, mas, do que tinha servido?

O problema não saber que o amava, o problema era não poder ficar com ele.

Ter que ir contra tudo e todos para aceitá-lo de volta. Ter que ir contra a si mesma. Mas agora ele não queria tê-la de volta... ele tinha Hayden.

Violet tinha a cabeça sobre as mãos. Sua cabeça não processava a cena dos dois se beijando. Ela não chorava. Tinha muito ódio. Tinha muita tristeza também, mas o ódio era maior agora.

Ela ouviu a porta do escritório abrindo e como reflexo se escondeu atrás da poltrona. Era um fantasma, pra que se esconder? Burra.

Ela se fez invisível mas permaneceu atrás da poltrona. E se fossem Tate e Hayden ainda se beijando? E pra que viriam aqui? Pensar nisso não era bom. Ela não queria pensar nisso, ela não queria que fossem eles.

Mas quando finalmente juntou toda a coragem que restava se levantou viu que não era o que ela esperava. Era seu pai. Sentado na única poltrona da sala bem na frente dela.

O mais estranho é que ele estava sozinho.

Ela ficou observando o pai, com olhares vazios contemplando o teto.

Como ele podia não ter ideia que ela estava presente?

Como depois de todos esses anos convivendo na mesma casa e sendo pai dela eles não tinham nenhuma conexão?

Era ridículo.

Até Tate podia sentir quando ela estava perto.

Droga, Tate de novo.

Ela precisava esquecer isso.

A porta do escritório se abriu mostrando sua mãe, outra que tinha pouquíssima conexão com ela. E por mais incrível que pareça, tinha desenvolvido mais depois de morta.

_Como a morte pode mudar as coisas_... – ela pensava – _quando vivo meu pai comia garotas de quase minha idade porque não transava com a minha mãe a 2 dias e era um hipócrita nojento, agora ele recebe ela com um sorriso no rosto como se ela fosse a melhor coisa da vida dele._

Brincar de família feliz a enojava.

_Talvez seja fácil, só fingir que nada aconteceu e brincar de casinha com esse bebê morto, seja mais fácil fingir que esqueceu tudo que acontecera antes quando vivo. A morte não mudou o que aconteceu antes, como podiam olhar um pro outro? _

Seus pensamentos e seu ódio desapareceram por completo quando a porta do escritório se escancarou e ela viu a única pessoa que tentava esquecer...

Tate.

Parado na soleira da porta com a mão ainda na maçaneta parecendo ofegante.

Ben se levantou instantaneamente quando viu Tate.

Ele o odiava. Não era sem razão.

E Violet odiava os dois. Não era sem razão.

Mas quando Bem começou a gritar pra que Tate saísse, ele ignorou por completo e se dirigiu a Vivien.

- Sra. Harmon, eu.. eu quero falar com a senhora.

Silêncio. Ben parara de gritar e seu rosto mudou de raivoso para perplexo. A expressão no rosto de Vivien não era diferente.

- Comigo? – ela apontou para si mesma.

- Sim, eu...

_O que demônios ele pode querer? Pedir dessa vez pra transar com a minha mãe porque estuprá-la de novo poderia não dar muito certo?_

- Eu quero pedir desculpas.

Vivien arregalou os olhos e não disse nada. O silêncio era horrível e perturbador.

Tate não parava de olhar pra todos os lados da sala. Parecia inquieto.

Ben quebrou o silêncio.

- Se você acha que pode entrar aqui, fazer esse teatro todo de querer pedir perdão a minha mulher e que ela vai aceitar você esta muito err...

- Ben, você não acha que eu deveria decidir por mim mesma?

_Minha mãe esta perdendo a razão? E ele? Que diabo é isso tudo? O que Tate ta tentando provar fazendo isso tudo?_

Ele olhou com descrença para sua esposa e debochou.

- Ah... você não vai cair na do "estou muito arrependido e vou chorar até você me perdoar e vou fazer de tudo de novo"

_Argh! Ben Harmon, cale a maldita boca!_

- Sra. Harmon eu realmente sinto muito...

Vivien ignorou completamente seu marido e olhou com olhos firmes para o garoto com aparência de 17 anos do outro lado do cômodo.

- Me chame de Vivien.

Ben tentara interromper mais uma vez - Você vai... – mas Vivien logo o calou fingindo que ele nem estava lá.

- Tate?

- Vivien?

_Que diabo é isso? Eles SABEM o nome um do outro? Eu nunca ouvi o nome de um sair da boca do outro._

- Tate, você realmente se arrepende do que fez comigo?

- Sim, eu rea...

- Ah você não vai fazer isso Viv...

Violet não podia aguentar mais e quando menos esperou se ouviu gritar:

- DEIXA ELE FALAR!

Todos olharam na direção que ela estava a tanto tempo, mas agora tendo ciência da presença dela.

Seu pai parecia horrorizado.

- Violet, você...

Ela se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços olhando na direção de Tate:

- Até eu quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

- Bom... hm... Sra. Harmon... Vivien...eu quero pedir desculpas, por tudo que eu fiz.

- Mesmo, Tate?

- Sim.

- Pelo que Tate? O que você me fez?

- Por... hm... – ele coçou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, como se estivesse envergonhado _Atorzinho_ _filho da puta- _Por tê-la... como eu posso dizer? Hm... estuprado, matado você e destruído sua família.

- Você não destruiu Tate. Você reuniu ela. Estamos juntos de uma maneira que nunca estivemos quando vivos.

Eu perdoo você.

O silêncio incomodava da pior maneira possível. Muitos pensamentos altos demais. Parecia uma bagunça.

- Bom, Sra Harmon, obrigado. Eu vou embora.

_Não. Ele não iria sair assim. Fingir que nem me conhecia. Como se eu fosse qualquer uma._

E sem pensar duas vezes, Violet saiu atrás dele e deixou a discussão de seus pais para trás. _Brincar de família feliz seria mais difícil que eles pensavam._Ela subiu a escada enfurecida e o procurou em todos os cômodos. Nada.

Ela se materializou no canto mais escuro do porão... Nada.

_Onde demônios ele estava?_

_E_la se materializou mais uma vez no corredor do segundo andar e alguém tapou sua boca enquanto ela gritava.

Ela sentiu um corpo se aproximar das costas dela, segurar seu braço contra suas costas e sussurrar em seu ouvido

- O que você quer? Hm? Você tava me procurando? Achei que me queria morto Violet... achei que me odiasse. Se eu te soltar você me promete dizer a verdade? Ah, você não cumpre promessas não é mesmo? Vou te soltar de qualquer jeito...

E ele a soltou no chão.

- O que você quer?

Ela se levantou do chão e olhou pra ele.

- Que diabos foi aquilo?

Ele riu.

- O que? Não era isso que você e seu papai queriam? Que eu pedisse perdão a sua mãe? Pronto eu fiz. Agora minha alma esta limpa. Sera que eu vou pro céu agora?

- SEU IMBECIL RIDÍCULO! – Antes que pudesse se controlar, deu um soco na boca dele. E só percebeu o que tinha feito quando viu sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Tate.. eu n...

- SEGUINTE – ele parecia bravo, mas tudo que fez foi apontar o dedo na direção dela - , você me odeia certo? Fique longe de mim que eu resolvo minha vida.

Quando ele se virou para ir embora, ela disse:

- É, eu vi bem como você resolve. Você ama ela agora?

- Do que você esta falando?

- "Somos você e eu, juntos pra sempre" você diz que eu não mantenho minhas promessas, mas você também não esta muito longe. Eu vi você e a Hayden. É assim que você resolve sua vida? Se agarrando com a amante do meu pai?

- Ela ama o seu pai!

- E você ama ela?

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- É DA MINHA CONTA SIM! E VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER ESSA PORRA AGORA!

VOCÊ A AMA TATE? AMA ELA MAIS DO QUE EU?

Ela estava perto demais agora, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos e seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Ele parecia tentar se controlar, as narinas dilatadas, o peitos subindo e descendo rapidamente, quando finalmente veio a resposta.

- Não.

Ele a beijou e ela colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Parecia o beijo que eles tinham esperado uma eternidade, talvez tivessem esperado a eternidade. Ele era dela e ela era dele. Não tinham como se enganar e naquele momento eles sabiam.

Ele andou até o quarto dela e a colocou no colchão. Ele tirou a blusa e o vestido que ela usava. Ela tirou as calças dele e ele sua leggin. Ela o queria mais do que nunca. Agora era hora de tudo mudar, dela ficar com ele e não importava o resto. O que ela tinha a perder? Jamais seria tão duro quanto perdê-lo.

Mas de repente ele separou seus lábios dos dela e se levantou sem dizer nada, em alguns instantes ele já estava de pé na frente dela e colocando suas roupas de volta.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Indo embora.

- O que? Por que?

- Não se faça de idiota. Nós sabemos muito bem como isso vai acabar.

- O que você quer dizer?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação e se dirigiu até a porta, quando ele estava saindo ele olhou pra ela e disse:

- Eu só estou indo embora antes que você me mande fazer isso.

E saiu pela porta.

E naquele momento ela viu.

Já o tinha perdido.


End file.
